


Alone in the Dark

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon has a moment with his child.





	

“Hush!” Jon whispered close to the babe’s ear as he rocked him carefully in his arms. Truthfully, he hasn’t held his son much and has left all of the baby duties to Sansa and the maids, but tonight as she broke down in tears about being woken yet again, he had to help her in some way. 

So he took the babe from her arms and told her to go back to sleep. He had walked down to the Great Room where his wails wouldn’t disturb others but now, as he stood alone in the dark with his newborn son, Jon hadn’t a clue what to do.

“Little Lords must allow their mother’s rest,” Jon said to his son as he watched his face go redder and redder with wails.

Jon moved the babe more vigorously in his arms and the lad seemed to quite, from fear or calm Jon wasn’t sure.

“You are an owl, aren’t you?” Jon asked the babe as it twisted in his arms and made faces. “Come now, let’s walk.”

Jon pulled the babe up onto his shoulder as he’d seen Sansa do many a time and walk while patting his bum. He bounced a little in his step and it seemed to calm his son even more.

“Motion is it?” Jon asked as she continued to bounce and pat and walk. “No wonder your mother is exhausted.”

Jon had never held a babe until he held his son. Catelyn Stark never let him hold any of hers and at the Wall, in Winterfell, and anywhere he went there was never a babe that anyone had wanted him to hold. 

His son’s legs tucked up into him and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Garrett you are a sweet lad,” Jon said softly as he smelled his son’s bald head. “Even if you are a pain in the arse for sleeping.”

Jon chuckled at his own joke and continued to walk his son around the room as he moved between quiet and bawling for no apparent reason.

“Your mother and I love you regardless,” Jon said softly as he felt his son squirm and tuck even more.

Then Garrett let out a fart that shook the hand Jon was using to pat his arse. 

“What the devil?” Jon asked as he looked down at his son astonished.

Garrett seemed to suddenly relax into his father and start to nod off to sleep.

Jon chuckled quietly as he walked back up the stairs carefully and into their room. Garrett was completely lax when he laid him in his cradle fast asleep. Jon covered him with a small blanket and looked down at his son with a smile.

It was then that Sansa also let out a large fart under the furs.

Jon stiffled a chuckle.

“You are your mother’s son.” he said before he climbed back in bed next to his wife.


End file.
